The invention relates to a memory device containing a static RAM memory, and thereto connected an address register, a data input register, a control register, all these registers having externally accessible functional interconnections for information communication, said RAM memory furthermore having a functional data output. In particular, such memory should be easily testable. Conventionally, such testing is effected by writing a predetermined data pattern on a predetermined address location. At any later instant the data is read out again. The test proper consists of comparison operations between the data pattern read out and the data that should have been written into that location. If a sufficient number of correct comparisons have been found, the memory is considered as good. Testing of such a memory device as an embedded memory has been described in literature. The following publication is being cited as relevant art: Z Sun et al, Self-testing of embedded RAM's, IEEE 1984 International Test Conference Proceedings, Proceedings pages 148-156, Paper 4.3.